quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Hao
Biography Salan is one of the 7 red cardinals of the Black Church, the mother of Xin Xia and the main antagonist of the series. She was the wife of the great sage Wentai. The conspiracy of Yiddish and Durandel of the dark Holy Court to remove Wentai from power and his eventual death by the hands of Hyle is the main reason for Salan joining the Black Church. After he died, she took Xin Xia to China where she met Mo Jiaxing and remarried. She left him in the middle of the night and the responsibility of to caring for Xin XIa. She has since then begun her crusade against humanity. She still had grudges to settle, desecrating and causing the death of the people that conspired to kill Wentai. She ultimately blames her husband for the things she was put through and she continues to do She has a vast influence over many people worldwide including the Mu Family and the Spanish Royal family. No one knows what her true goals are, but in the act of gaining more influence, it appears that she desires to kill as many people as possible. She has no patience for lousy subordinates, killing one of them for an innocent buyout 5 years ago that somehow turned one of the biggest tides in history and torturing another for getting out of line in name only. She is apathetic to all personal matters, even her own daughter, except when her name is tarnished, where she then responds in person. But for some weird reason, blue bat stated that salan is quite grateful to Mo Fan and hopes to meet him again after all this has ended. However she used to be much different. As the wife of the great sage Wentai, she had great care for people but their relationship was challenging. She asked her husband to resurrect more common people but he brushed her off, when she was the first to realize the trap set for Wentai, she tried to warn him but was brushed off again. Nicknames: Con Ti, Jet Li, Lady Black Salan's Atrocities to Date Catastrophe of Bo Mo Fan is only a Novice Tier mage and manages not only to survive the ordeal, but he manages to save many people along with his sister, Xin Xia. He also assists the military by leading them to the source of the monsters located at the girls high school. Disaster at the Ancient Capital Although a lot of people die, Mo Fan plays an integral part of preventing the undead hordes from slaughtering the entire population and destroying the city. He fights the Supreme Monarch level beasts which no other mage could even battle. Because of his deeds, the city is saved and the majority of the population survive. Chongming Island Chongming island was the last vesting of the Black Vatican under Salan had in china after their defeat in Xi'an by Mo Fan. When they were eventually tracked down by a large hunter group and Mo Fan and co., they preferred to go down fighting rather than surrendering. They pre-emptively attacked the hunters by offering tea laced with an invasive parisite that was capable of killing people remotely and on command. This resulted in the death of nearly 70% of the mages present. Northern Xinjiang Incident Mo Fan, using the power of demonization, defeats the main generals of Khufu and battles toe to toe with the Supreme Monarch level Sphinx. He not only wipes out thousands of Black Church members, but captures the Red Cardinal Leng Jue alive. Battle of The Holy City Salan was the only one who knew other than members of the Chinese Government directly under Shao Zheng about the real identity of the Ancient King of China, so she was the only one who could have arranged the fight against him. War of the Andean Federation Mo Fan acts preemptively for the first time and manages to prevent a disaster at the Ojos University. Although the war erupts, this was inevitable regardless of the intervention of the Black Church. However, Mo Fan managed to obtain valuable information about the identities of members of Black Church hidden undercover. He also manages to prevent similar disasters caused by Salan by killing a key member involved with the disasters. Salan's Subordinates When Salan was establishing her presence in China, her main subordinate was the Big Deacon Hujin, whom was known to most as Mu He. He directed all other blue deacons moving in China on behalf of Salan. Her three key subordinates are discovered in the Andean Federation arc and are listed below: Extradition First This high ranking member is in charge of all Blue Deacons under the hand of Salan, as well as the promotion of all low ranking Black Church members on the recommendation of the Blue Deacon. The Extradition First is the strongest of the subordinates of Salan. Her real name is Yan Qui, she is the long lost sister of Mu Bai, who was dispatched by Mu He to serve the most powerful family in the world, the casa family. This affords her extremely high levels of privileges and abilities, including of allowing salan free access to the holy sculpture and being able to break Cold Jue, another red cardinal, to break out of prison. Salan stated her to be the trump card against yiddish, since she also has a close connection to the casa family. Black Pharmacist The Black Pharmacist is in charge of developing the Dew of the Underworld and all other R&D required to enhance the plans of Salan. He first appears on Crete when Mo Fan confronts the representative of the Chamber of Commerce in the Aegean Sea, Mr Babbitt. Mo Fan is trying to destroy the Lang Lang Guild at the time, and Mr Babbitt is a high ranking member. Unknowingly to Mo Fan at the time, a simple man who was furious at Mr Babbit for the death of his daughter happened to be one of the three most important subordinates of Salan. Another person saves the Black pharmacist from death after his car was forced off the cliff. Unknowingly to Mo Fan at the time this person was the Blue Bat. The role of the black pharmacist was to experiment with growing the mad poppy in the Mediterranean. The mad poppy is the plant which provides the Dew of the Underworld used to create the tainted rain used in the Catastrophe of Bo and the Disaster in the Ancient City. It was a hybrid plant cultivated after discovering properties of the well water of the villages surrounding Xian. Mo Fan discovers the traces of the Black Pharmacist in Crete and are able to track him back to South America in the Andes mountain range. There they find many villages growing farms full of mad poppy, preparing for another big disaster. The Black Pharmacist escapes, but his laboratory is destroyed on the ninth hill, and much of his research is lost. Wu Kui, The Rain Master Wu Kui is a preacher of the Black Church, whose main role is to influence people to join the Black Church by manipulating their thoughts with his words. He does not use spiritual magic, he is merely skilled in reading a persons thoughts and feelings and uses this to sway them over to the Black Church promising salvation and other things. His alias is a Buddhist monk of the Potala Palace in Tibet. He is not aggressive by nature and always tries to talk himself out of tricky situations. Wu Kui has a natural soul talent allowing him to manipulate water at an extremely high level, so much so that he can control the rain. He is the controller of the tainted rain. The Nine It was recently revealed that Saran has 9 disciples that take lessons directly from her and follow her orders directly and are required to complete a special graduation before being promoted. Feng Shaohao She was the student that Salan had put in charge of the poison parasite in the Chongming island incident. She also had the mother parasite, the parasite that controlled all the others by remote insider her body and used it to fight. She was taken alive by Mo Fan and Liu Ru. Blue Bat One of the more minor apprentices of Salan but hinted to be her favourite, as she allows her to act as her girlfriend in public, knows about the real identities of the other major disciples and knew, unlike the others, the true capabilities of Mo Fan Prior to meeting him. She acts as Salan's messenger, often shuttling between different disciples and different cardinals. But she also acts as one of her secret agents, where she aided and abetted mo fan in his time of need against cold jue. However, she has since fallen out of favour with Salan after she was tracked by mo fan to the site of Salan's next disaster and her graduation and she was left alone to deal with Zhao Man Yan and Mu Bai. It was later revealed that she was the one who finally killed Cold Jue. She was killed by Mu Bai. spoiler: ( Chapters 2272 - 2274 ) However it was revealed in an autopsy by Mu Bai that she was in fact a member of the national trial in China, sworn in secrecy to infiltrate the black vatican. After leaving Mo Fan a clue to where their next target was, she voluntarily laid down her life to get Mo Fan a 1/6 chance to kill salan and reveal the location of her most precious subordinate, Wu Kui. Pooh She was a member of the chinese trial society that had connections to the Chinese congress. She was forced to burn her identity in order to destroy valuable evidence about the location and names of members of the Black vatican, but mo fan had already made copies of the information and she was taken into custody. Burly This one of Salan's main assassins, is revealed to be a 3 line super tier mage of unknown level. It has been speculated by Mo Fan that 2 of The Nine were promoted to take the places of Cold Jue and Shura, the 2 cardinals were brought down by Salan. Abilities and Powers Despite being one of the most dangerous beings on the planet, she hardly does any fighting, instead using intellect and resources to sow destruction. She organized the attacks on Bo City and Xi'an. She also invented the black blood parasite and managed to put it in the food of the higher ups of the Parthenon and subsequently brought half the full might of the Parthenon to a halt. She also precisely organized the reveal of the popes identity: as she organized the stealing of the triangular mirror, by putting an old disgraced mage on the tail of Mo Fan when he was in New York. Put Blue Bat near Cold Jue and told her to help mo fan use the devil element, which she saw him use in Xi'an, when the time came and then simply let things go, as she was the only who knew other than those who directly answer to Shao Zheng, that Mo Fan's old combat teacher was the ancient king of china and was the only one who could stop khufu, which in turn resulted in Cold Jue being thrown in prison without the word of the incident being made public, which allowed Salan to sneak into Cold Jue's prison and bust him out in exchange for the Pope's identity. Cold Jue was later found frozen solid not far from his jail courtesy of Blue Bat. But she has shown aptitude in ice magic, often using ice magic to create heels on her shoes when ever she ditches her disguise. She has also shown an aptitude for creating teleportation gates, not much different than the ones that Zhang Kong as King of Qin displayed, likely meaning that Salan also has the chaos and void element. But by far her scariest ability is her light magic, being able to force thousands of shadow demons and several dark elders, each stronger than a orthodox monarch, to leave the battlefied immediately. She has been shown to be skillful enough with the Light Element to overpower Mo Fan's Super Tier Shadow Element, but given the sheer size of the effect, that it repelled Mo Fan's entire shadow army, it is entirely possible that Salan is a half forbidden curse mage. Awakened Elements # First Revealed Element: Ice element # Second Revealed Element: Light Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female